Salamandry
Salamandry '''są Zakonem Kosmicznych Marines Pierwszej Fundacji. Powstali z genów Prymarchy Vulkana, Salamandry są jednym z najbardziej szanowanymi Zakonem Imperium. Znani ze swojego stoickiego charakteru, traktują wszystkie walki jako test ich umiejętności, determinacji i cierpliwości, która sprawia, że są coraz lepszymi wojownikami. Dzięki trzymaniu się swoich zasad przez tysiąclecia, to jest siły i honoru stanowią świadectwo dla swojego Prymarchy i są potrzymują nadzieję w mrocznych czasach, jakie nastały wraz z 41 Milenium. Historia Synów Prometheusa Vulkan i Wielka Krucjata thumb|left|Legionista Dha'lokPrymarcha Vulkan wychowywał się na kowala i poznał w trakcie swojego dzieciństwa czym jest cierpliwość i potęga tworzenia na Nocturne. Gdy Imperator zjednoczył się z synem Legion natychmiast uznał planetę za swój dom, świat Salamander. Vulkan podzielił Legion na siedem domów wojowników. Każdy rekrutował swoich braci z siedmiu wielkim osiedli Nocturna, co sprawiało że byli bardziej ze sobą związani, niczym Bractwa. Salamandry były znane podczas Wielkiej Krucjaty ze swojej odwagi, co nie uchroniło ich przed przyszłymi wydarzeniami. Herezja Horusa thumb|Narvik Dre'haan, siły obronne Baala, Terminator z czasów Wielkiej Krucjaty i HerezjiNa Isstvanie V siły Salamander, Kruczej Gwardii i Żelaznych Dłoni zostały oszukane przez Mistrza Wojny Horusa i już podczas pierwszej fali mieli poważne straty. Masakra sprawiła, że Salamandry musiały ewakuować się z planety i odbudować swoje siły, co sprawiło, że nie brali czynnego udziału w dalszych wydarzeniach Herezji Horusa. Kodeks Guillimana Gdy Herezja dobiegła końca i Guilliman zaprezentował swój Codex Astartes, Vulkan był jednym z tych, którzy sprzeciwiali mu się. Podział Legionu nie był dla niego dobrym pomysłem. Nie znane są szczegóły ich rozmowy (bądź ostrej wymiany zdań), ale prawdopodobnie Vulkan wyraził swoje zaniepokojenie podziałem i tak już osłabionego Legionu. Cokolwiek powiedziano, Guilliman w końcu ustąpił i pozostaje faktem, że Salamandry byli jedynym Legionem zwolnionym z podziału na kilka Zakonów. Jest kwestią sporną, czy jakiekolwiek kolejne Zakony podczas kolejnych założeń zostały stworzone przy użyciu genoziaren Salamander, chociaż wydaje się, że podobieństwa w budowie ciała, oznaczeniach i dogmatach taktycznych kilku innych Zakonów, takich jak Czarne Smoki i Giganci Burzy wydają się być temu prawdopodobne. Dom Salamander Dom Zakonu jest położony w zachodnich Rubieżach Segmentum Ultima. Dwa światy, Nocturne i jego olbrzymi księżyc Prometheus, okrążają się nawzajemwokół orbity, powodując ruchy tektoniczne na Nocturnie. Planetę jest wypełniona rzekami ognia - wulkanami i jest często nękana trzęsieniami ziemi. Co 15 Terrańskich lat, czyli roku na Nocturnie, księżyc i planeta są tak blisko siebie, że niemal dochodzi do rozdarcia Nocturna na trzępy. Wówczas dochodzi do tzw. Czasu Prób. Czas Prób to okres, gdy fale pyłu i ognia przemierzają planetę i trzęsienia są czymś normalnym. Miasta i wsie stają się ruinami, kontynenty zamieniają się miejscami, a przez ćwierć roku zima gości świat. Niektórzy sądzą, że Nocturianie są wściekli na taki obieg rzeczy, jednak od setek pokoleń kształtuje to ich rasę. Czas Prób to też nagrody. Otwierają się żyły planety, które zapełnione są minerałami tak cennymi, że pozwala to na kolejne bogate miesiące działalności górników, handlarzy i innych ludzi cechu. A co z Prometheusem? Jest tam Twierdza-Klasztor Zakonu. To jedyna osada na księżycu, niewiele większa od kosmoportu, w którym są zapasy floty. W czasie pokoju, braku zadań bojowych wojownicy Zakonu żyją pomiędzy mieszkańcami Nocturna. Salamandry są związane z mieszkańcami bardzo silną więzią i wolą ich towarzystwo, niż nawet innych Marines. Są liderami społeczeństwa i bohaterami, którzy są symbolami wojowników Imperatora. Rekruci Salamander zaczynają młodo trening - między 6-7 latami terrańskimi. Podążają drogą Vulkana i szkolą się w kowalstwie. Ci z predyspozycjami zostają Kapelanami i Konsyliarzami na Prometheusie, po operacjach bionicznych części. Młodzi Zwiadowcy przechodzą przez te same wyzwania i próby, co rywalizujący ze sobą Vulkan i Imperator. Ostatecznym zadaniem jest pokonanie i zabicie salamandry - jaszczurów plujących ogniem, wielkich i groźnych stworzeń Legendy Nocturna (Kroniki) thumb|left|Primaris Marines Salamander.Salamandry od początku są obrońcami ludzkości i dokonują niemal niemożliwych czynów w jej obronie. Brutalne tysiąclecia, straszliwi obcy... z tym muszą radzić sobie nowi adepci Nocturna. M30-31 Świt Imperium '''Pierwsze Spotkanie - gdy Prymarcha Vulkan pierwszy raz spotkał XVII Legion obdarował ich honorem jaki potrzebowali. Adeptus Astartes z Salamander stanowili ostatni bastion przeciwko Orkom - kupując czas dla cywili, by ci mogli uciec nawet kosztem swoich żyć. Gdy Vulkan przybył z posiłkami i odparł napastników, Legion uwolnił swój młot - odwaga i siła wojowników wręcz zmiażdżyła Zielonoskórych. Gdy w końcu Prymarcha i jego Legion się spotkali, ci klękli przed nim. Ten jednak kazał im wstać i rzekł, iż wszyscy jego synowie są mu równi i sam Prymarcha klęknął przed tymi, których miał honor ocalić. Masakra Strefy Zrzutu '''- gdy Horus zdradził, Salamandry wyruszyły na Isstvan V. Poprzez zdradę połowy Legionów doszło do masakry lojalistów, tzn. Salamander, Kruczej Gwardii i Żelaznych Dłoni. Legion musiał odbudować siły i nie brał większego udziału w Herezji Horusa. M35-M40 Wieki Apostazy i Pokuty '''Gniew Kultu Imperialnego - bardziej zaniepokojeni bezpieczeństwem cywili niż podążaniem za Kultem Imperialnym, Salamandry ściągnęły na siebie gniew prawej ręki tyrana Gore Vandire, Arcykardynała Perigno. To on uznał Kult Promethean za bluźnierczy. Podczas Wojny Płomieni pięć kompani Salamander zostało wykrytych na New Folly i zaatakowany przez trzy zakony Sióstr Bitwy i masę armi wyznawców. Salamandry tylko się bronili na początku, aż gdy Siostry uderzyły na Miasta-Ule planety. Na szczęście wieści o śmierci Perigno z rąk Inkwizycji sprawiły, że siły Eklezjarchy uciekły. Ogień Phaistos - wszystkie siedem kompani Salamander zmusiły do obrony Świat Kardynalski Phaistos '''i Sektor Osiris. Orkowe fale przebiły się przez obronę, podzczas gdy flota Salamandr na orbicie walczyła z Zielonoskórymi. Terminatorzy skutecznie spopielali Orków podczas abordażu. Ostatnia pułapka na Phaistos zalewa promethium w trakcie głównego ataku Orków i zostaje podpalona, gdy Salamandry rozpoczynają kontratak. Płomienie można zobaczyć z kosmosu - świadectwo wielkiego triumfu. M41 Czas Końca '''Wojna o Badab - Salamandry dołączają do pozostałych Zakonów by powstrzymać grabież renegadzkich sił Astralnych Pazurów. Choć było ich niewielu ich wpływ na kampanie był duży. Druga Wojna o Armageddon - Salamandry wraz z siłami Armageddonu walczyły z siłami Orków. Mistrz Zakonu Tu'shan i jego Ogniste Smoki heroicznie stawili czoła przez wiele dni i nocy hordzie Ghazghkulla. Na końcu kampani Komandor '[[Dante|'Dante z]] Krwawych Aniołów wychwalał Tu'shana na oczach wszystkich, co dla Salamander było największym honorem. thumb|184px|Agresor Primaris SalamandrŚwiatło w Mroku - burze osnowy z Wiru Chaosu zasłoniły cały system Largos i wraz z nadchodzącym maelstromem przybył Krwiopijca Khaz'khul i jego''' Legion Gniewu''' dokonując rzezi i zniewolenia populacji świata. Salamandry przybyły, by zakończyć bluźniercze rytuały. Na Czołgach Repulsorowych grupy 'Agresorów '''wbiły się w mury krwawych fabryk z oczyszczającym płomieniem. Salamandry Ul za Ulem, planetą za planetą starali się uwolnić jak najwięcej ludzi i pomścić tych, których ocalić nie zdołali. Organizacja thumb|250x3000px|centre Doktryna Wojenna frame|Salamandry i oczyszczający ogień.Salamandry stosują się do normalnych doktryn taktycznych i strategicznych Adeptus Astartes wzbogaconych o warianty pod ich własne fizyczne i mentalne zdolności. Preferują walkę z bliskich odległości, używania broni typu melta i miotaczy ognia, by zmiażdżyć ciężko uzbrojonych wrogów i spopielić lżejszych wrogów. Pochodzący ze społeczności mistrzów w sztuce kowalstwa i rzemieślnictwa, Salamandry mają dostęp do bardzo rozwiniętych technologicznie broni. Zwłaszcza to jest dobrze widoczne w dużej liczbie Terminatorów w Zakonie i ich uzbrojeniu, które jest wykonane z mistrzowską prezycją i kunsztem rzadkim w Imperium. Jest też żródłem wymiany pomiędzy nimi a Adeptus Mechanicus - Nocturne bogaty jest w surowce mineralne. Znane Kampanie *Masakra Strefy Zrzutu (Isstvan V) *Wojna o Badab *Druga Wojna o Armageddon *Trzecia Wojna o Armageddon *Bitwa w systemie Largos Znane Postacie Salamander *Vthumb|296pxulkan - Prymarcha Legionu *Xavier - Kapelan *Xa'ven - Kapitan 34. Kompani z okresu Wielkiej Krucjaty *Tu'shan - obecny Mistrz Zakonu *Vulkan He'stan - opiekun Kuźni *Vel'cona - Naczelny Kronikarz Galeria Salamanders Librarian2.jpg Salamnders 2nd Company Devastator .jpg SalamandersAstartesFlamer.JPG|Spopielić wroga - miotaczem będzie najszybciej Salamanders terminator by corwin cross-d5gglrw.jpg 68782-Vulkan Hestan Salamanders.jpg Salamander Terminator Weteran.png|Weteran w Taktycznej zbroi Terminatora Super Ciężki Czołg Glaive 'Wieczny Smok'.png|Super Ciężki Czołg typu Glaive "Wieczny Smok" Źródła *''White Dwarf 274 str. 114-118 (Index Astartes IV) *''Codex: Space Marines 8. ed (2017) str. 46-49'' *''Warhammer 40.000 8. ed (2017) str. 63'' *''The Horus Heresy: Book Six - Retribution (2015) str. 24-25, 51'' Kategoria:Salamandry Kategoria:Zakony Kosmicznych Marines Kategoria:Primaris Marines Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines